Como un Huracán, Nessi & Jake
by Day-Black
Summary: Todos Humanos,Nessi viaja a Forks a reunirse con su familia luego de encontrar a su novio con otra, ahí conoce a Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de su cuñada,de quien se enamora.El problema es que el esta enamorado de Bella...
1. Prefacio

_**Todos humanos...**_

_**Ella solo quería olvidar al hombre que había jugado con sus sentimientos y le había roto el corazón...**_

_**El luchaba por un amor que no le correspondía...**_

_**La vida es sabia...**_

_**El destino es un niño travieso que le encanta hacer travesuras...**_

_**El amor es una eterna adolescente enamorada, el drama es su segundo nombre...**_

_**Así que cuando la vida cree que el destino y el amor deben trabajar juntos ocurre un Huracán en la vida a estos jóvenes...**_

_**Vanesa Cullen una famosa cantante que se muda a Forks con su familia **__**abandonando su carrera luego de que encuentra a su novio en la cama con otra...**_

_**Jacob Black está enamorado de su mejor amiga, Bella Swan, pero ella**_ _**tiene novio Edward Cullen, pero todo da un giro cuando la hermana**_ _**menor de su "enemigo" llega a Forks... **_

Prefacio

Vanesa

_**¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para enamorase de Jacob Black? …**_

_**¿Es que no aprendía nunca? ¿Es que la experiencia con Nahuel no le había demostrado que los hombres solo la hacían sufrir?**_

_**Jacob jamás se fijaría en ella estaba demasiado ocupado amando a Bella e intentando separarla de Edward como para notarla…**_

Jacob

_**¿La hermana de Edward Cullen? ¿COMO DIABLOS SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE LA HERMANA DE SU ENEMIGO?**_

_**Tenía que reconocer que el tipo tenía motivos de sobrar para querer matarlo…Primero que estaba enamorada de su novia y ahora de su hermana…Pero es que Nessi es tan perfecta ¡Jacob despierta! Vanesa nunca se enamoraría de ti aún está enamorada del idiota de Nahuel…**_

Definitivamente el destino hace travesuras y al amor le encanta el drama…


	2. Escapando del dolor

Escapando del dolor…

Volvió a mirar en el placard cerciorándose de que no se olvidaba nada, solo quedaba en este la parte de su guardarropa que era muy elegante para llevar al lugar a donde iba ir, toda esa ropa de diseño exclusivo que su hermana, _**"la pequeña duende"**_ como la llamaban cariñosamente en su familia, había confeccionado especialmente para que ella la luciera en algunos de sus conciertos, entrega de premios o fiestas a las que regularmente asistía; pero ya no la necesitaría, había decidido darle una pausa indefinida, a pesar de los constantes ruegos de su(_nuevo_) representante y de su productor , a su exitosa y ascendente carrera de cantante.¿ y cómo seguir con ella? Si era imposible concentrarse en nada que no fuera su dolor o el odio que sentía por ese hombre que le había roto el corazón, que había jugado con ella sin piedad, además de que era inevitable no cruzarse con él ya que era el hijo de dueño de la disquera para la que trabajaba, ¡O Por Dios no solo eso! ¡ERA SU REPRESENTANTE! Obviamente luego de que lo encontrara en la cama con otra siendo su novio desde hacía dos años y del ataque de histeria que esto le produjo él había cedido su lugar a Dimitri Di Lombardo un joven que recién estaba dando su primeros pasos en la industria de la música y por ende podía manejar a su antojo y eso era algo que Vanesa no podía soportar saber que después de la forma en que la había humillado el seguía manejando su carrera como él le parecía. Además ella había sido una estúpida dos años atrás cuando había elegido su carrera y a Nahuel Katari antes de viajar a Forks e instalarse como el resto de su familia en ese lluvioso pero tranquilo pueblo mientras su Madre adoptiva luchaba contra la Leucemia, una enfermedad que había llegado sorpresivamente a su vida y había puesto todo de cabeza y eso era otra cosa que no dejaba de atormentarla, ¡HABIA ELEIGIDO QUEDARSE CON UN MISERABLE, ANTES QUE ACOMPAÑAR A SU MADRE EN MOMENTOS TAN DIFICILES!; Todos sus hermanos habían modificado sus ajetreadas vida para trasladarse a Forks menos ella, había sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para quedarse en los Ángeles y seguir con su carrera. Era verdad que esa decisión la había dado la posibilidad de que hoy en día fuera una cantante muy famosa, que tuviera una gran cantidad de Fans y que las propuestas de trabajos le llovían a mares y además todo prometía a que era una artista que había llegado para quedarse y no solo alguien de moda; No, eso de los dejaba a Heidi Bassi la zorra que se había acostado con Nahuel solo y únicamente para subir escalones y así lograr que la disquera grabara su disco, esa mujer solo era un ser ambicioso y egoísta que no le importaba aplastar la cabeza de quien sea con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Y para mala suerte de Vanesa ella había sido esa persona, ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera cara de Nahuel? ¿Porque no había escuchados a sus hermanos? Había perdido la cuenta ya se la veces que le habían dicho que él solo se estaba aprovechando ella, ahora se daba cuenta que Nahuel siempre la había visto como un signo pesos y un buen cuerpo y nada más, pensar que ella lo había amado tanto, que había confiado ciegamente en él, que le había entregado la riendas de su vida, de su carrera y de su corazón sin pensárselo dos veces y el solo se había burlado de ella manipulándola a su antojo, la asqueaba , la ponía histérica. Necesitaba estar con su familia necesita su apoyo, su cariño incondicional, sabía que solo ellos lograrían que no se hundiera en el dolor y la soledad. Ellos no sabía nada, había preferido no contarles estaba segura que si lo hacia sus hermanos querrían mostrarles a Nahuel cuan protectores podían ser los hermanos Cullen, y contando que Emmett le encanta taclear gente ya se dentro o fuera del estadio, que Jasper no perdería oportunidad de implementar todo lo que había aprendido durante su corto pero intenso paso por el ejército o que a Edward no tendría problemas en usar a Nahuel en vez de a la bolsa que utiliza en el gimnasio, lo mejor era quedarse callada lo último que necesitaban sus padres o sus hermanas o su cuñada era tener que sacar a esos tres de la cárcel por agresión física porque conocía lo suficiente a Nahuel para saber muy bien que el cobarde los denunciaría si llegaban a tocarle un solo pelo…¡Por dios! ¿Cómo había estado enamorada de un ser tan despreciable como él? ¿Porque ella no había tenido la suerte de sus hermanas o de su Madre? Ellas si se habían enamorado de hombres que valían la pena de verdaderos HOMBRES. Una vez que cerró la última maleta la llevo a la entrada donde había dejado las otra dos, hecho un último vistazo por su departamento, su refugio durante los últimos tres años que había vivido en Los Ángeles luchando por hacerse un lugar entre los grandes artistas de la música y pensar que después de tanto esfuerzo lo dejaría todo, ahora que había conseguido lo que tanto había deseado desde niña. Ahora ese sueño tenía un gusto amargo, porque aunque no quisiera estaba ligado a él y todo lo que se relacionaba con el sabia a sentimiento podrido; Se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de su ojos mientras se acercaba a la mesita que había en el centro de la sala y tomaba las fotos que la decoraban, uno de los portarretratos mostraba la foto de ella en su primer concierto y en el otro estaba junto a su familia, se la habían sacado hacia un poco más de un año, la última vez que los había visto a todos juntos, cuando habían viajado a Los Ángeles para acompañarla en la entrega de premios Grammy en la que estaba nominada para mejor artista nuevo el cual para felicidad de todos había ganado…Su familia… los amaba tanto, entre ellos los lazos de sangre no era lo principal que los unía sino el amor. Carlisle Cullen y Esme Platt se habían casado hacia 23 años y siempre habían querido tener hijos y forma un gran familia, pero Esme luego de la perdida su único hijo biológico en su primer matrimonio había quedado incapacitada para tener hijos, aunque eso no había sido impedimento para que su sueño se hiciera realidad, hoy en día la Familia Cullen contaba con 6 hijos, tres parejas de hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale eran hijos de la hermana de Esme, la cual había fallecido al dar a luz a los gemelos, luego de la pérdida de su pequeño Esme se había hecho cargo de sus sobrino de apenas un año ya que el padre de estos era un militar que luego de la pérdida de su joven esposa se había encerrado en su carrera descuidando a sus pequeños hijos, Esme siempre decía que la única forma que había encontrado para no morí de dolor por la pérdida de su bebe fue hacerse cargo de Rosalie y Jasper, así que al contraer matrimonio con Carlisle los gemelos habían ido a vivir con ellos, 3 años luego Carlisle había conocido a Emmett de 8 años en la enfermería de un orfanato en el que trabajaba como voluntario, ese niño de aspecto rudo le había robado el corazón a pesar de las constantes quejas de las mojas del de lugar que aseguraban que Emmett era problemático y que no perdía oportunidad para golpear a otro niño, él sabía que lo único que necesitaba era un familia que le brindara cariño y Carlisle tenía esa familia pero Emmett no estaba solo tenía un pequeña hermana de solo 3 años llamada Alice e incapaces de separarlos había adoptado a ambos después de todo al igual que su hermano la niña les había robado el corazón al matrimonio Cullen apenas verla. Pero un año después la familia Cullen se agrandaría con la llegada de Edward y Vanesa Masen, ellos eran hijos de Edward el primo de Carlisle y Elizabeth su esposa, los cuales al igual que este era médicos pero ellos trabajan como voluntarios de investigaciones en países con alto índice de virus mortales, mayormente cuando viajaban dejaban a los niños al cuidado de Esme y Carlisle, el pequeño Edward era ahijado de este así que adoraba quedarse con su padrino y su tía Esme. En el último viaje que el matrimonio Masen había hecho a causa de un terrible descuido ambos habían contraído un virus mortal en el país de África y a pesar de los contantes trabajos de sus colegas había sido imposibles salvarlos, esa trágica situación había dejado huérfanos a un Edward de 6 años y a una Vanesa de tan solo un año de vida. Como Esme y Carlisle eran los parientes más cercanos que tenían además que sus padres por cualquier urgencia los habían dejado como tutores legales, ellos habían adoptado a los niños como hijos suyos, pasando a convertirse en Edward y Vanesa Masen- Cullen… Tanto Esme como Carlisle habían sido padres maravillosos y les habían enseñado amarse y respetarse como una verdadera familia, pero a pesar de eso ni Alice ni Jasper al igual que Emmett y Rosalie había podido verse nunca como hermanos, lo que a ellos los unía era otro tipo de amor, Vanesa había sido testigo de cómo sus hermanos se enamoraban y aunque al principio había sido difícil, principalmente por que los cuatro tenían miedo a la reacción de sus padres, hoy en día podía disfrutar de su amor libremente. Edward también había encontrado el amor en una muchacha llamada Isabella Swan, ella aun no conocía a su cuñada, Bella, como todos la llamaban, era la hija del jefe de policía de Forks aunque su hermano le había contado que solo había nacido en ese pueblo y que después de la separación de sus padres se había mudado a Phoenix con su madre pero había vuelto a su pueblo de origen a vivir con su padre cuando su madre se había vuelto a casar. En el año que su hermano y Bella llevaban saliendo Vanesa había visto a Edward en varias ocasiones, ya que él no dejaba pasara más de dos meses sin visitarla al igual que sus otros hermanos, pero por distintas razones su novia no lo había podido acompañar. Vanesa adoraba y veneraba a su hermano mayor, porque a pesar de que Emmett fuera el mayor de los 6, Edward era su verdadero hermano mayor, así que el no conocer a la novia de este de la cual se notaba estaba locamente enamorado era algo que le dolía y la hacía sentir una pésima hermana, pero eso cambiaria pronto… Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que se abría la puerta de entrada del departamento y por ella entraba Luzmila su asistente y mejor amiga…

-Perdón por la tardanza-se disculpó poniendo su cara más inocente, al mirar su reloj de su pulsera Vanesa noto que Luzmila llegaba media hora más tarde de lo que habían acordado…

-Después de tres años ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo Vanesa divertida y en efecto era así, lo que Luzmila tenia de eficiente lo tenía de impuntual razón por la que la había citado una hora antes…llevarla al aeropuerto seria su última tarea como su asistente-¿Qué te retraso?-le pregunto mientras entre las dos sacaban las valijas del apartamento y las metían en el ascensor…

-Mis estudios-respondió mientras tocaban el botón de planta baja, Vanesa la interrogo con la mirada para que se explicara-En dos días debo entregar un trabajo súper importante, así que estaba en ello y perdí la noción del tiempo totalmente-se explicó y ahora que la miraba más detenidamente se notaba que estaba cansada tenía unas leves pero visibles marcas de ojeras ….

-Te dije que podía arreglarme las solas, debiste decirme que acompañarme te complicaba las cosas-le reclamo…

-Tonterías-sentencio-tengo el trabajo listo, pero me conoces soy una perfeccionista así que lo que estoy haciendo ahora es corrigiéndolo-le aclaro y no dudaba de ello, Luzmila era alguien demasiado detallista por eso era mejor la asistente que se podía tener, se habían conocido hacía tres años, en la segunda semana que Vanesa Cullen había comenzado su carrera con la disquera "Amazonas" la cual había producido todos su discos, gracias a la Madre de Luzmila la cual era fotógrafa profesional y trabajaba para la disquera ;en medio de una sesión mientras compartían una charla informal Alyson había manifestado su preocupación de que su hija de 17 años estaba empecinada en trabajar mientras terminaba su último año de escuela, Alyson estaba feliz de que su hija no fuera de las adolescentes superficiales que se conformaban con gastar el dinero de su padres pero la verdad era que Luzmila contaba con un nula experiencia en el ámbito laboral así que sus posibilidades de conseguir un trabajo buen pago y de pocas horas que no interfiriera en sus estudios era igual de nulo. Vanesa se conmovió de la preocupación de la fotógrafa así que se ofreció a ayudar a la hija de esta, aunque no creía que pudiera hacer mucho por ella, hacia recién dos semanas que se había trasladado a la ciudad. Apenas conocer a Luzmila había congeniado perfectamente, tenían mucho en común desde la edad hasta que las dos amaban incondicionalmente a su familia pero necesitaba independizarse de ellos lo más pronto posible, así que sin poder contenerse le había ofrecido que se convertirá en su asistente no es que ella hubiera necesitado una con mucha urgencia, después de todo su representante tenía varias personas que se ocupaban de todos sus necesidades, pero con su nueva agenda siempre con un compromiso pendiente no le venía mal un poco de ayuda extra…

-¿Te enteraste de la última de la zorra? –le pregunto Luzmila una vez que comenzó a conducir hacia el aeropuerto…

-No-dijo simplemente Vanesa mirando fijamente hacia delante, y aunque debería haber dicho_: __**Ni mi importa**_, no puedo, la curiosidad era más fuerte…

-Después de enterarse que habías decido tomarte una _"vacaciones",_ le pidió a Joham ocupar tu puesto en la disquera-le conto, había interpretado su simple negativa como una invitación a contarle las ultimas andas de Heidi-pero quédate tranquila Joham la rechazo inmediatamente-se apresuró a decir antes de que Vanesa explotara en un ataque de histeria ya que había notado como estrujaba el tapizar de asiento con su mano, la cual había cerrado en forma de garra alrededor de este-Joham le dejo bien en claro que tú eras única y nadie podría remplazarte, que solo tu tenia lo suficiente para sobrellevar tu género y que ella no te llegaba ni a los talones…y te juro que son palabra textuales-le aseguro sonriendo, Vanesa respiro un poco más tranquila al escucharla la solo idea de Heidi se atreviera a ocupar su lugar le había revuelto el estómago, había trabajado mucho para ser reconocida por su ingenio a la hora de mezclar distintos tipos de estilo desde el comienzo de su carrera y no permitiría que una zorra con tan poco talento como_ esa_ echara a la borda todo ese trabajo-Sé que ya tomaste un decisión pero con estos nuevos acontecimientos ya no estoy tan segura de que irte fuera lo mejor- reconoció interrumpiendo el largo silencio que se había interpuesto entre ellas, cosa rara ya que siempre tenía algo que decir nunca estaban más de dos minutos sin hablar, y ahora habían pasado más de media hora en un mortal silencio que hasta incluso habían llegado ya al aeropuerto…

-Me voy Luz y no hay vuelta atrás y si Heidi quiere ocupar mi lugar que lo haga-sentencio Vanesa Masen-Cullen tomando una decisión que sin saberlo marcaria su vida para siempre…Si Luzmila tenía algo más para decir decidió guárdaselo el tono que había usado Vanesa dejaba muy en claro que no había vuelta atrás; Bajo del auto al mismo tiempo que ella y la ayudo a sacar las maletas, luego la acompaño hasta el área de abordaje y se quedó con ella hasta que fue el momento despedirse aunque ambas se había prometido no llorar les fue inevitable durante los últimos tres años el lazo que las unía se había ido fortaleciendo día a día…

Una vez sentada en el asiento del avión cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, pronto tendría el apoyo y cariño que tanta falta le hacía solo tenía dos horas y media hasta Seattle y luego haría el resto del viaje en auto hasta Forks, no le agradaba mucho la idea pero lo último que quería era llamar la atención de la prensa contratando un avión privado que la llevara directamente hasta el pueblo donde vivía su familia desde hacía dos años; Por suerte el viaje se le hizo bastante liviano, antes de bajar del avión se había colocado una boina y gafas oscuras para que fuera más difícil reconocerle, luego de recoger su equipaje se había acercado hasta la agencia que rentaba autos y había elegido entre los más rápido el menos llamativo. Después de guardar las valijas en este había subido para comenzar el viaje hasta Forks. Había conducido hasta Portland sin problemas y había decidió parar a tomar algo y refrescarse un poco, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a manejar tanto, cuando su carrera había disparado satisfactoriamente hacia la cima y la fama se había echo presente en su vida su mayor prioridad había sido mantenerla en ese lugar así que las tareas como manejar, pagar cuentas o hasta prepara su propia comida habían sido legadas a otras personas y aunque había intentado no transformarse en una dependiente de otros no lo había logrado al 100% y el viaje de más de dos horas que tenía hacia Forks se lo estaba demostrando; cuando volvió a subir al auto para seguir sorpresivamente el vehículo no encendió, eso era malo, muy malo ella no sabía nada de mecánica, la experta en ese tema era su hermana Rosalie no ella ¡Diablos!¡y ahora que haría? ¿Llamar as u hermana y arruinar la sorpresa? ¡No! Seguramente por el lugar donde estaba había algún taller mecánico, pediría indicaciones alguien de la ciudad ¡Malditos los de la agencia que le habían entregado un auto averiado, con todo lo que había pagado por el! Volvió a entrar a la cafetería donde había tomado el café y le pregunto a muchacha de la caja por el mecánico más cercano pero parecía que su mala suerte iban en aumento ya que le chica le había explicado que el mecánico más cercano había sufrido un pequeño accidente y no estaría disponible hasta el otro día y el otro había tenido que realizar unas diligencias fuera de la ciudad así que había cerrado el taller y no lo abriría hasta el otro día, refunfuñando sobre su mala suerte salió de la cafetería decida a buscar un hotel donde quedarse hasta el día siguiente ya que no quería arruinar la sorpresa que tenía para su familia llamando a su hermana para que la viniera a socorrer. Estaba por volver a entrar a la cafetería para preguntarle a la chica si podría indicarle donde estaba el hotel más cercano cuando un joven de piel morena tan altísimo como guapo se le acerco ofreciéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante que le seco la boca he hizo que sus piernas se tambalearan….


	3. El destino es un niño travieso al que

_**El destino es un niño travieso**_

_**al que le encanta hacer**_

_**travesuras…**_

-Jacob, Jacob Black-dijo el joven moreno mientras le ofrecía su mano en forma de saludo sin dejar de sonreír…

-Va…ejem…Vanesa Cu…Masen-tartamudeo nerviosamente mientras correspondía al saludo con mano temblorosa, pero es que el desconocido la había dejado el blanco incluso se sorprendió de que afortunadamente había corregido a tiempo antes de darle su apellido adoptivo ya que ese usaba en público y para pasar desapercibida entre la gente usaba su verdadero apellido y no podía decirle a cualquier persona quien era…Masen…Jacob estaba seguro que había escuchado ese apellido en otro lado pero no podía recordar donde….

-Mucho gusto Vanesa, no lo hice apropósito pero escuche que tienes problemas con tu auto-se disculpó Jacob-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-se ofreció-soy mecánico-agrego para que quedara claro que no tendría problemas en ocuparse de su problema…

A Vanesa le tomo unos segundos entender lo que le decía ya que estaba muy ocupada estudiando el perfecto rostro de Jacob, se notaba que su piel era sedosa, seguramente tocarla seria la gloria, era de color moreno pero con un matiz rojizo, su cabello era brillante, negro y corto, y tenía unos ojos castaño oscuro sobre pómulos pronunciados y labios carnosos…en su vida había visto un hombre tan perfectamente hermoso-¡Oh! Si por favor, te lo agradecería mucho-dijo recuperando la compostura pero no le duro mucho ya que el tal Jacob pronuncio más su sonrisa haciendo que se olvidara hasta de respirar. Jacob se dirigió hasta el auto de Vanesa y una vez que levanto la tapa del capot se puso a trabajar en el auto, ella se dedicó a mirarlo a hurtadillas, seguramente media casi 2mts, el tipo era enorme, tenía una estructura tonificada y muscular ¡Oh por dios no podía ser tan perfecto! ¡Algún defecto tenía que tener!...

-Listo, ya te puedes ir Vanesa- le dijo sonriendo, confirmando que el tipo no tenía un solo defecto ¿es que no se cansaba de sonreír tanto?, mientras se limpiaba las manos engrasadas con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está?-pregunto sorprendida no había tardado ni 5 minutos…

-Si solo tenías un cable de la batería suelto, una tontería-le explico…

-Gracias, me salvaste la verdad es que no quería tener que pasar la noche aquí-le dijo Vanesa inmensamente agradecida…

-Cuando quieras-prometió Jacob, Vanesa sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la idea de ese moreno siempre dispuesto a ayudarla le encantaba…

-Mira que puedo tomarte la palabra eh-bromeo ella-¿Dime cuanto te debo?-pregunto un poco más seria…

-Una sonrisa-le dijo galante, ella alzo las cejas en respuestas y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió-Es que tienes una sonrisa hermosa no puede haber mejor pago que ese-dijo el con semblante serio pero con un brillo de diversión en los ojos…Esa niña era especial, desde hacía más de dos años que las mujeres le habían dejado de llamarle la atención solo tenía ojos para Bella, pero Vanesa Masen era distinta desde el momento que la había visto entrar en la cafetería le había llamado la atención aun estando cubierta por una boina y gafas oscuras pero cuando había sacado esos accesorios había dejado al descubierto una hermosura impresiónate , su piel de color crema con un ligero tono pálido era suave y calidad al tacto, al estrecharle la mano lo había podido comprobar, tenía unos ojos chocolates tan luminosos, le hacían acordad a los de Bella pero a la vez se la hacían totalmentes distintos era un sensación demasiada extraña, sus facciones eran delicadas y muy femeninas, su cabellos estaba compuesto por unos rizos largos de color cobrizo, no era baja pero tampoco alta seguramente estaba entre 1.70 o unos centímetros más, tenía una dulce e hipnotizante voz…Era toda una tentación y después de tanto tiempo detrás de una ilusión como lo era Bella esta niña despertaba en el cosas que no creía capaz de sentir, pero como siempre Jacob Black miraba donde no debía primero su mejor amiga que se terminó enamorando de otro dejándolo ilusionado y rechazado y ahora una total desconocida que seguramente solo estaba de paso y esa sería la única vez que la vería, se notaba que Vanesa Masen era un chica de cuidad la vida pueblerina no era lo suyo…

-Ok si tú lo dices-le dijo Vanesa, mientras sonreía como "forma de pago"-Yo debería…-murmuro Vanesa después de unos segundos en silencio en los que solo se habían sonreído sin poder evitarlo…

-Si yo también debería irme-termino la frase Jacob aunque para agrado de Vanesa se notaba que él al igual que ella no quería irse todavía, pero la verdad era que tenía que seguir con su viaje hacia la casa de su familia y seguramente Jacob tenía cosas de las que ocuparse…tal vez trabajo, estudio e incluso una novia…ese último pensamiento produjo algo extraño en ella como si algo acido se hubiera alojado en la boca de su estómago y le produjere a molestia increíble; Vanesa asintió con la cabeza pero no se movió de su lugar al igual que Jacob-¿ A dónde te diriges?-pregunto Jacob de repente…Vanesa dudo unos segundos tal vez no fuera buena idea darle ese tipo de información a un desconocido, pero quería alargar el encuentro un poco más, además Jacob le infundía mucha confianza…

-A Forks-respondió finalmente, automáticamente la cara de Jacob se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa en todo su esplendor…

-¿De paso?-

-No, mi familia vive allí-tal vez de ahí se le hacía conocido el apellido pensó…

-Eso es bueno, muy bueno-dijo Jacob aun sonriendo…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto desorientada por su actitud y para qué negarlo también bastante deslumbrada por su magnífica sonrisa…

-Mejor dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso-declaro en tono enigmático, Vanesa frunció el ceño sin entender…

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto aun frunciendo el ceño…

-_**Que el destino es un niño travieso al que le encanta hacer travesuras**_-Vanesa frunció más el ceño desconcertada con la respuesta de Jacob, esta vez no iba a precipitarse si la cosas tenía que ser iban a ser no forzaría nada la experiencia con Bella le había enseñado a no hacerlo más…

-Eres raro Jacob Black-manifestó Vanesa, y también HERMOSO agrego para sus adentros…

-Y tú eres hermosa Vanesa Masen-contraatacó Jacob demostrando que él no tenía vergüenza de manifestar sus pensamientos, ella se ruborizo al tiempo que sonreía tímidamente…. ¡¿tímidamente? Hace años que había perdido la timidez…Pero es que este hombre la hacía sentir una adolescente capaz de quedar deslumbrada por un joven guapo a la primera…

-Gracias-dijo pero no se animó a devolverle en cumplido aunque la verdad ella no creía que el fuera solo hermoso…no…él era PERFECTO….

-Bueno ahora si debo irme se me hace tarde-reconoció Jacob, había prometido a Bella que seguirían con las clase para aprender a conducir motos luego de que el saliera de la Universidad, noto que por primera vez no tenía esas incontrolables ganas de estar con ella, la verdad prefería quedarse donde estaba antes de ir con Bella pero una promesa era una promesa y Jacob Black era un hombre de palabra…

-Si a mí también-murmuro Vanesa sin muchos ánimos-Otra vez gracias y fue un gusto conocerte Jacob-dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano en forma de despedida…

Jacob miro pensativo durante unos segundos la mano de ella extendida hasta que finalmente la estrecho pero sin darle tiempo a alejarse tiro de ella un poco para acercarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la dejo entre las nubes…

-Por si acaso- murmuro mientras se separaba de ella y luego de mirarla por última vez se alejó de ella para dirigirse hacia su moto que estaba aparcada a unos dos sitios, una vez que se montó se puso el casco y se marchó sin volver la vista, confiando en que _**el destino haría de sus travesuras**_ _**y volvería verla…**_ La verdad es que Vanesa no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parada con la misma cara de tonta, que le había producido el simple beso de Jacob, viendo el camino por el que la moto había desaparecido pero cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se subió a su auto encendió el estero a todo volumen y se pasó todo el trayecto que le quedaba hasta Forks cantando las canciones que este emitía para no pensar en ese espectacular moreno que la había dejado totalmente deslumbrada pero también insatisfecha…¿INSATISFECHA? Se preguntó alarmada ¡Por dios! ¿Pero qué es lo quería? Era un total desconocido que amablemente la había ayudado…¡No pensar, No pensar!...se repitió mientras volvía concentrar su atención en la música…Jacob Black no era más que eso un desconocido muy amable…así es NO ERA MAS QUE ESO…se repitió en un intento de convencerse a sí misma pero cuando entro en último tramo de carretera que le quedaba hasta la casa de su familia no estaba muy segura de haberlo logrado ese desconocido le había_** "movido el tapete" **_más de lo que ella deseaba. Por suerte mientras más se acercaba a su destino los nervios y la emoción por volver a ver a su familia completa, después de un año, además de las ganas de contarles que venía a quedarse definitivamente con ellos hicieron que los recientes acontecimientos con Jacob quedaran un poco rezagados en su mente…

En cuanto la casa de la familia Cullen se hizo visible, Vanesa fue testigo de una escena que la hizo fruncir el ceño desconcertada, veía claramente a su hermano Edward discutir acaloradamente con alguien y aunque un principio creyó que era con la muchacha que se encontraba de espalda a ella pero a la derecha de su hermano enseguida lo descarto ya que se notaba que ella intentaba calmarlo además el enojo de Edward se notaba que iba dirigido hacia alguien que estaba enfrente de el pero que Vanesa no podía ver ya que esta persona era tapada por uno de los tantos árboles que pertenecían al bosque que rodeaba la casa, se bajó del auto procurando hacer el mejor ruido posible y se fue acercando hacía donde se producía la discusión pero cuando le faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar pudo ver como la cara de su hermano cambiaba del enojo al odio y como cerraba su mano en un puño y movía el brazo en la dirección justa para golpear a quien tuviera enfrente…

-¡EDWARD!-el grito salió de ella sin que en verdad lo hubiera premeditado, pero por suerte produjo el efecto necesario, tanto su hermano como la muchacha se sobresaltaron y miraron en su dirección, el otro aún estaba detrás del árbol así que seguía sin poder verlo, Vanesa solo tenía ojos para Edward y este igual, los de ella claramente reflejaban incredulidad por lo que acaba de ver ya que su hermano no era una persona violenta así que le sorprendía mucho que hubiera estado a punto de golpear a alguien y más en patio de su casa, en los de Edward de se reflejaba claramente el asombro de ver a su pequeña hermana parada en el patio de su casa en Forks, ya que lo último que le había dicho hacia solo dos días cuando habían hablado por última vez era que debía viajar a España para grabar el video de un nuevo corte de su próximo disco…

-¿Vanesa que haces aquí?-fue lo único que fue capaz de preguntar en medio de su asombro…

-Impedir que hagas idioteces-le respondió Vanesa un tanto molesta, pero a pesar de su enojo por la situación que había tenido que presenciar le fue imposible resistirse al deseo de echarse a los brazos protectores de su hermano mayor que tanta falta le había hecho en este último tiempo, sin siquiera parárselo a pensar dos veces Edward abrió inmediatamente para acobijarla entre ellos y la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho mientras le besaba la coronilla…-Te extrañe mucho Ed-dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte como cuando era pequeña y el miedo o la tristeza se hacían presente es su vida ella se abrazaba fuerte a Edward ya que él era capaz de hacerla sentir segura y feliz con un simple abrazo, él era su superhéroe …

-Yo más Vane, yo más-le aseguro en un susurro mientras se separa un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos, él había heredado el color de ojos de su Madre un verde bastante intenso, pero Vanesa en cambio tenía un hermoso color chocolate cortesía de su padre, siempre le había gustado los ojos de su hermanita lo hacían sentirse cerca de su papá, es más su novia tenía un color muy parecido…¡SU NOVIA!, recordó alarmado con la sorpresiva aparición de Vanesa había olvidado por completa a Bella y al idiota de Black, miro en dirección a su novia la cual lo miraba con una media sonrisa seguramente había reconocido Vanesa por la fotos que le había mostrado y luego de guiñarle un ojo miro en dirección a Black pero este no lo miraba a el sino que tenía la vista fija en su hermana ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?...

¡MASEN! ¡MASEN! ¡MASEN!..¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para no recordar que ese era el verdadero apellido de Cullen?… ¡UN IDIOTA ESO ES LO QUE ERES JACOB BLACK, UN VEDADERO IDIOTA!...se repetía una y otra vez mientras veía la escena que se manifestaba ante él, Vanesa abrazaba a Cullen como si la vida se le fuera en ello…Definitivamente la vida nunca iba ponerle las cosas fáciles, NO, siempre tenía que complicárselas…

-¿Jacob?-pregunto extrañada Vanesa cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él y lo reconocieron… ¡TIERRA TRAGAME! Imploro Jacob…

-El mundo es un pañuelo…-fue lo único que le salió, Vanesa sonrió sin poder evitarlo pero su sonrisa se borró automáticamente cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Jacob era la persona que no podía ver desde el auto y por ende era a quien su hermano había querido golpear pero antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba entre ellos para que Edward se comportara de esa manera tanto el cómo Bella preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Se conocen?-el tono de Bella era de curiosidad pero Edward pareció más que gruño la pregunta…

-Desde hace unas horas-dijo Jacob antes de suspirar resignado, a la vida de encantaba complicarle las cosas, su pobre explicación solo produjo que tanto Bella como Edward los miraran pidiendo una mejor explicación…

-Tuve problemas con el auto en Portland y Jacob me ayudo-explico Vanesa tranquilamente, ignorando todo lo que acarreaba esa simple ayuda…

-Que amable-murmuro Edward con los dientes apretados mientras fulminaba a Jacob con la mirada…

-Como veo que mi hermano no nos va a presentar voy a hacerlo yo-declaró Vanesa dirigiéndose a Bella en un intento de aminorar la tensión que se había instalado ya que la mirada que Edward le había dedicada a Jacob no había pasado desapercibida para ella-Vanesa Cullen tu cuñada-se presentó mientras le tendía la mano a Bella…

-Mucho gusto Vanesa, Bella Swan aunque obviamente eso ya lo sabes-dijo está sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía…

-Masen ¿no?-le reclamo Jacob sin poder evitarlo, Vanesa sonrió a modo de disculpa pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más la puerta de la casa se abrió y dio a paso a un guapo joven de 28 años de un 1.98m, musculoso, piel color crema, pelo oscuro y rizado y con una sonrisa de niño travieso que provocaba que se le formaran hoyuelos y que delata que no importara los años que tuviera Emmett Cullen siempre sería un bromita…

-¡"TAZ"!-grito el apodo que le había puesto desde niña mientras se acercaba a ellos y tomaba a Vanesa entre sus brazos para abrazarla tan efusivamente que la levanto del suelo, provocándole una risa de felicidad…

-Emmett bájame- pidió Vanesa entre risas, este lo hizo pero la mantuvo cerca suyo pasando un brazo por sus hombros…

-"Taz" hermanita cada día más linda, obviamente saliste a tu hermano mayor-le aseguro guiñándole un ojo…

-Gracias, no sabía que me consideras lindo-se burló Edward, Emmett le dedico un mohín antes de volver a abrazar a Vanesa lo que provocó que le faltara un poco el aire, Emmett a veces no media bien su fuerza…

-Emmett, ten cuidado que la estas ahogando-lo regaño la voz de Rosalie; Rose era lo que se llamaba la mujer perfecta, media cerca de 1.80m, su cabellos era largo de un color rubio oro, cualquier mujer mataría por tener su perfecto y hermoso rostro y ni hablar de su cuerpo pero a pesar de que muchos creían que ella era solo eso: la perfección física, se equivocaban. Rosalie era mucho más de lo que se podía ver cuando desfilaba por las pasarelas, era una mujer con el instinto maternal a flor de piel adoraba a los niños y soñaba con tener una gran familia, le encantaba la mecánica y era una excelente cocinera pero principalmente era su segunda madre porque a pesar de que solo se llevaran 6 años siempre se había comportado con ella como si fuera su mamá, Esme siempre decía que en vez de jugar con muñecas Rose había practicado con Vanesa; Y al igual que había pasado con Edward no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana mayor para buscar el cariño y apoyo que tanto había necesitado…

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- reclamo la voz ansiosa de Alice haciendo que se separaran-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!-canturrio mientras la abrazaba-Les dije que hoy algo iba a pasar con Vanesa - les recordó, Alice era bajita 1.45m, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso cada punta de su cabello estaba dispara para un lugar distinto, tenía el aspecto de un Duendecito, ese era el apodo que su familia tenía para ella, pero lo más llamativo de ella era su poder de intuición era como su sexto sentido de alguna forma siempre sabia cuando algo iba a pasar….

-Jazz-exclamo Vanesa feliz mientras soltaba a Alice y se dirigía a abrazar al último de sus hermanos, Jasper era alto 1.94 m, con cabello color miel; era el gemelo de Rosalie y aunque en apariencia pareciera serio y hasta en un punto frio era totalmente lo contrario era un hermano genial, divertido, le encantaba hacer puesta con Emmett, principalmente porque casi siempre las ganaba, además de que si el sexto sentido de Alice era la intuición, el de él era leer claramente tus sentimientos y hasta en un punto modificarlos; era extraño pero Jasper siempre sabía lo que uno sentía y sabía que hacer o que decir para modificarlos…

-Mamá se va a poner súper feliz cuando te vea-le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa y una cara como si en verdad estuviera viendo la escena en su mente…_**Alice eran tan especial,**_ pensó cariñosamente Vanesa .

-Eso es obvio, tanto Mamá como Papá están desesperados por ver a Taz-dijo Emmett burlonamente-te anda fallando el don duende- le dijo para molestarla, Alice le saco la lengua y lo luego lo ignoro, Vanesa y sus hermanos sonrieron divertidos en su familia las bromas entre hermanos era marca registrada al igual que con sus padres…

-Hablando de Mamá ¿dónde está?-pregunto Vanesa entusiasmada se moría por verla…

-Mamá esta acostada-respondió Edward serio y el ambiente cambio en ese instante todos borraron sus sonrisas y adoptaron la actitud de él, Vanesa frunció el ceño y comenzó a preocuparse apenas eran las cinco de la tarde para que su madre ya se hubiera ido a dormir miro lo rostro de sus hermanos y al ver que no conseguiría respuestas de ellos decidió comprobar por ella misma que estaba pasando estaba por dirigirse a entrar a la casa cuando recordó a cierto moreno, giro la cabeza en dirección a Jacob y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él sintió un temblor cálido en vientre…¡Dios como le gustaba ese hombre!¡ ¿Pero cómo era posible si hacía solo un par de horas que lo conocía?...cerro lo ojos en un intento de despejarse un poco y decidió que ahora lo importante era su madre luego lidiaría con Jacob, lo que sentía y la relación que lo unía a su hermano, no volvería cometer el mismo error dos veces ahora era: **primero su madre, luego el resto….**

**-**Tenías razón- le dijo a Jacob, él frunció el ceño desorientado-con lo del destino-le aclaro era consciente de que TODOS sus hermanos y Bella los miraban atentamente y con curiosidad y eso la hiso sentirse incomoda y nerviosa… ¡Fantástico había vuelto a la adolescencia!, pensó con fastidio…

-Ah si- murmuro Jacob entendiendo- Y mira que travesuras- agrego con una sonrisa cómplice…

-Yo ahora tengo que…-dijo señalando hacia a la casa y dejando la frase inconclusa…

-No te preocupes, ya nos veremos-le dijo sonriendo… ¡Como le gustaba cuando sonreía!-Confía en el destino-le aconsejo sin dejar de sonreír mientras se subía a su moto, Vanesa asintió con la cabeza sonriendo al igual que él-ejem…Bells lo dejamos para otro día ¿sí?, te llamo en la noche -le dijo, esta asintió con la cabeza claramente confundida, ya que la pelea con Edward se había originado porque Bella había suspendido las clases de moto y Jacob estaba convencido que la culpa era de Edward ¿ y ahora se iba sin problemas? por lo que se puedo leer claramente en su mirada: _**Mas te vales que me cuentes de que se trata todo esto…**_Jacob se moría de ganas de despedirse de Vanesa como lo había hecho en Portland y aunque él no lo sabía ella deseaba exactamente lo mismo, pero ahora era distinto estaba rodeados de la familia de ella y la verdad era que él no era alguien que apreciaran mucho por todo lo sucedido con Bella y Edward por lo que decidió que lo más prudente seria que se conformarse con un simple adiós lo último que necesitaba era que todo la familia Cullen y Bella se dieran cuenta de que Vanesa era para él mucho más que una chica a la que había ayudado con el auto hacia unas horas pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron al despedirse, antes de que se pusiera el casco y se marchara, solo un tonto no se hubiera dado cuenta de las chipas que saltaban entre ellos si hasta se podía sentir que había una fuerza que los atraía entre sí, ni siquiera el ruido de la moto pudo opacar el gruñido que emitió Edward al notar la mirada entre su hermana y su "enemigo" por el bien de Black espera que solo fueran supociones suyas pero muy rara vez se equivocaba con lo que la gente pensaba él al igual que sus hermanos tenia ,por llamarlo de alguna manera, un "sexto sentido" y era el de intuir muy bien lo que la gente pensaba y en ese momento intuía que a Jacob Black le gustaba su hermanita; Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Vanesa se encamino hacia la casa pero no había hecho ni la mitad del camino cuando la voz de Edward la llamo en un tono que ella conocía muy bien…

-Vanesa…-

-Ahora no Edward-dijo ellas sin dejar de caminar-Quiero ver a Mamá, después hablamos de lo que quieras-le dijo pero no estaba muy convencida de cumplir la segunda parte…No paso mucho antes de sentir que ya no era la única que se dirigía hacia la casa podía sentir que sus hermanos caminaban de tras de ella, entro en la casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de sus padres, había estado solo dos veces en esa casa en los dos años que vivían en Forks pero sabía dónde se encontraba cada habitación muy bien, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la misma no se sintió tan valiente como hacía unos segundos el corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado rápido y las manos le sudaban la cara de sus hermanos cuando había preguntado por su madre habían delatado que algo no andaba bien ¿ qué iba encontrarse en esa habitación?...Respiro hondo y entro, ella había venido a estar con su madre así que no importara lo que pasara ella le iba hacer frente. La habitación estaba a oscura salvo por un hilo de luz que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación ya que unas de las cortinas que la cubría estaba parcialmente corrida, dirigió la vista hacia la cama y ahí esta Esme dormida, ella sabía que era de muy mal gusto molestar a una persona cuando descansando pero se moría de ganas de abrazarla, hacía más de seis meses que no veía a su madre y la había extrañado horrores…

-Mami, mamita-la llamo en un susurro una vez que estuvo arrodillada a su lado-vamos mami despierta-le pidió mientras la movía un poco, sabía que no estaba sola en la habitación podía sentir la presencia de sus hermanos en la misma pero no se volteo para comprobarlo ni ellos hicieron ademan de interrumpí-mami-la volvió llamar pero estaba en su tono normal de voz, eso funciono ya que Esme comenzó a despertarse….

-¿Vane?-pregunto adormilada mientras la enfoca su vista en ella…

-Si mami soy yo-respondió sonriendo, en ese momento la luz de la habitación se encendió de golpe provocando que Esme parpadeara varias veces a causa del cambio brusco…

-Emmett no seas bruto no ves que Mama aún no se despertaba bien-se escuchó que regañaba la voz de Alice, el mascullo malhumorado que solo quería hacerles un favor, su madre sonrió a este demostrando que no estaba enojada con él, pero Vanesa estaba demasiado ocupada observando detenidamente a Esme como para ocuparse de su hermano; con la escasa luz que provenía de la ventana Vanesa no había sido capaz de ver bien a su madre pero ahora con la impotente luz que provenía de la, antigua y elegante, araña situada en techo de la habitación de sus padres podía ver perfectamente a Esme, estaba pálida demasiado estaba seguro que si la situara al lado de un fantasma este tendría más color que su madre, su mirada estaba cansada, alrededor de sus ojos se dibujaba unas gruesas manchas, marrones nunca había visto ojeras tan pronunciadas, no recordaba haber visto nunca a su madre tan delgada como se notaba que estaba en esos momentos, sintió como si una mano helada se posara en su pecho y luego lo estrujara sin piedad cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la que su madre estaba en ese estado, inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a donde sentía aquella presión fría y se sobo intentando mitigar un poco el dolor, apretó fuertemente los dientes hasta que incluso le dolieron y se tragó sus lágrimas al tiempo que fingía la mejor cara de felicidad para su madre, ya arreglaría cuentas con sus hermanos por haberle ocultado la verdadera condición de Esme, la abrazo con delicadeza pero firme para demostrarle todo la que la haba extrañado y aunque su madre no lo sabía Vanesa en ese abrazo le estaba prometiendo y se estaba prometiendo que haría hasta lo imposible por curarla…

-Mi niña preciosa-murmuro Esme acariciando dulcemente la cara de la menor de sus hijas, su consentida aunque la verdad Vanesa era la consentida de todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen…

-Mamita no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe y lo mucho que me hiciste falta-reconoció Vanesa mientras se acobijaba gustosamente en la caricia de su madre…

-Yo también mi pequeña-para cuando Vanesa miro hacia el resto de la habitación noto que las habían dejado solas, sus hermanos se habían retirado sin que ellas lo notaran-dime ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedas?-le pregunto antes de tomar las manos de Vanesa entre las suyas y besarlas…

-Hasta cuando tú me dejes-le respondió sonriendo-sé que ya estoy grandes para vivir con mis padres pero si dejas que Emmett que tiene 28 se quede aquí no creo que yo que tengo 20 sea un problema ¿no?- agrego divertida, Esme no cabía en sí de felicidad por fin tendría a todos sus hijos juntos otra vez…estuvieron cerca de una hora hablando todo lo que se los ocurrió, pero Vanesa se las arregló para evitar hablar de Nahuel al igual que Esme lo hizo para no hablar de su enfermedad. Vanesa se retiró de la habitación de su madre cuando noto que estaba cansada y que hacia grandes esfuerzo para que no se les cerraran ojos, se excusó diciendo que quería tomar un baño y arreglar sus cosas en la que sería su habitación a partir de allí, aunque lo que en verdad quería era tener una larga y seria conversación con sus hermanos, dejo a su madre descansando y se dirigió directamente al comedor estaba segura que todos sus hermanos la esperaba allí, y no se equivocó la habitación esta amoblada con una mesa larga, ovalada y de color caoba rodeada de sillas las cuales estaban ocupadas por sus hermanos, incluso Bella estaba allí sentada entre Edward y Alice, pero la verdad es que ella solo tenía ojos para el hombre que se encontraba parado al otro lado de su hermano, media cerca del 1.90m, cabello rubio oro, guapo, tenía 45 años pero podía pasar tranquilamente por alguien de por lo menos 10 años menor y era el hombre más amable y compasivo que Vanesa había conocido en su vida sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió rápidamente a los brazos de su padre que la recibió gustoso entre ellos…

-Papi-murmuro feliz aun entre sus brazos él le beso la coronilla dulcemente haciéndola sentir otra vez esa niña pequeña que corría a sus brazos feliz cada vez que volvía de sus jornadas en el hospital…

-Mi pequeño demonio de Tasmania-dijo Carlisle divertido utilizando el apodo que Emmett tenía par ella, después de volver abrazar a su padre se alejó de él y adoptando una actitud seria mira a sus hermanos y a su padre a la espera de explicaciones…

* * *

><p>HOLAAAAAAAAAA: espero que les guste y comenten!Besos gracias por leerme!<p> 


	4. La vida duele

La vida duele…

Jacob fue directamente hasta su taller necesitaba distraerse y trabajar un poco en los autos seguramente le ayudaría a hacerlo, en cuanto entro en _**"The Wolf" **_ vio a Seth y Embry que estaba trabajando en el motor de un _Peugeot 405 GRD_ ambos los saludaron con la cabeza antes de volver a su tarea les devolvió el saludo mientras se dirigía hacia la una de las puertas que había en la parte de atrás donde se encontraba la habitación que usaban como vestuario la cual contaba con un baño y una serie de lockers para cada uno de los chicos que trabajaba en el taller se dirigió hacia el suyo saco su ropa de trabajo y se cambió luego se dirigió hacia la otra puerta la cual era la oficina chequeo los mensajes pero no tenía ninguno después volvió al taller y se puso a trabajar en los frenos de un _Mercedes Benz Clase C C200 K Avantgarde_ pero por primera vez hacer lo que más le gustaba no le sirvió para distraerse no importaba lo mucho que lo intentaba Vanesa Cullen o Masen, como diablos prefiriera llamarse, volvía una y otra vez a su mente y con ella lo hacían el idiota de Cullen, Bella y el resto de los Cullen…

-No sé qué te hizo el señor Bort pero debe ser algo bastante malo para que no le pongas esto-dijo Quil divertido sacando a Jacob de sus pensamientos, el salió de debajo del auto para ver de estaba hablando y noto que Quil sostenía en una de sus manos un cable ¡Diablos! Maldijo para sus adentros sin ese cable todo lo había estado haciendo con los frenos no servía para nada alargo la mano para quitárselo de la mano pero este se hizo para atrás impidiéndoselo mientras seguía sonriendo divertido…

-Dame el cable imbécil así término de una vez con esto-dijo molesto Jacob…

-Lo siento primo pero tenemos una reputación que cuidar y no creo que matando a uno de nuestros clientes podremos hacerlo-dijo Quil fingiendo preocupación-deja que yo me encargue de estos frenos y tu mejor ve a dar una vuelta por ahí lamentándote por lo que sea que Bella te haya hecho y a maldecir a Cullen un rato el cual es tu deporte favorito-dijo volviendo a adoptar su semblante divertido a este punto Jacob no sabía si lo mejor era darle un puñetazo en la cara o darle en la cabeza con la llave inglesa que tenía en la mano pero decidió pegarle de otra forma una que le enseñaría a cerrar la boca cuando nadie la pedía su opinión…

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer todo el día?-le pregunto adoptando la actitud de jefe esa que muy poca vez usaba después de todo en el taller trabaja con todo sus amigos así que no le gustaba comportarse como un jefe mandón, él lo veía más como una sociedad en conjunto más que como una relación de jefe empleados- te recuerdo que ayer te tocaba el turno doble aquí en el taller y ni siquiera te apareciste para avisar que no vendrías-continuo con la misma actitud, Quil tosió para aclararse la garganta y se notaba que estaba bastante incomodo…

-Se me…ejem… presentaron unos percances-dijo evasivo…

-¿Percances? No sabía que supieras esa palabra-dijo Jacob rompiendo un poco su máscara de seriedad y dejando que se le viera una sonrisa…

-Muy gracioso Jake-dijo Quil con una muesca de falso hastió…

-Bueno ok, ¿y cuáles fueron esos percances?-presiono aunque él sabía muy bien cuales eran esos percances…

-Cosas mías, no tengo que contarte todo Jake -volví a adoptar una actitud evasiva…

-Lose, pero tú "percance" tiene nombre y apellido y todos los sabemos-le recordó Jacob- además de que tu percance te va a traer bastante problemas tu trabajas aquí y si faltas y no avisas los demás tenemos que mover nuestros horarios para cubrirte-le aclaro Jacob…

-Bueno no es para tanto-dijo Quil incómodo y un poco avergonzado pero también aliviado porque Jacob no presionara sobre lo que había hecho el día anterior o eso creía él…

-Deja a Claire tranquila o vas a meterte en problemas amigo-le consejo Jacob…

-Eso al igual de lo que hice ayer son asuntos míos-le aclaro Quil molesto…

-Quil Claire es menor de edad no te conviene seguir con todo ese asunto-le recordó Jacob…

-Jacob no te metas en mis asuntos-volvió a decir Quil mientras lo esquivaba y comenzaba a trabajar en el auto que antes estaba Jacob…

-Quil…

-Jacob no te metas, tu eres el menos indicado para aconsejarme-le dijo mirándolo seriamente, Jacob podría haber seguido discutiendo pero la verdad es que en cierta forma su primo tenía razón él era el menos indicado para aconsejar sobre temas amorosos y lo que más convenía en esos casos, le mantuvo la miradas por unos segundos antes de darse por vencido y dirigirse hacia el vestuario para cambiarse pero cuando paso por su lado le dijo:

-Ve pensando que vas a decirle a Sam, porque él y Emily ayer estaban muy molestos porque ni tú ni Claire aparecían por ningún lado, puede que yo no pueda meterme pero ellos son sus tíos así que ahí no creo que te puedas librar de ellos tan fácil-Quil lo miro un poco preocupado aunque intento disimularlo, él sonrió mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo vio como Seth y Embry sonreían un poco también. Después de volverse a cambiar salió del taller y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin darse cuenta había llegado a la playa, ya eran alrededor de las 7 así que no había casi nadie y los pocos que había ya se estaban marchado, se quitó las zapatillas y comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar, el agua estaba un poco fría pero él había crecido en ese lugar así que no le incomodaba para nada, camino un buen rato dejando que su mente trabajara a mil por hora estaba bastante confundido, los acontecimientos del día lo habían dejado fuera de combate, todavía no podía creer que Vanesa fuera la hermana de Cullen, en realidad lo que no podía creer era la mala suerte que tenía, primero Bella y ahora Vanesa ¿Por qué las mujeres en las que se interesaban tenían que estar ligadas a Edward Cullen? Siguió maldiciendo su suerte mientras continuaba caminando por la playa hasta que vio a unos metros de el a alguien sentado en la arena mirando hacia el mar la reconoció al instante era Vanesa y se notaba claramente que no estaba bien, Jacob podría haberse dado vuelta y alejarse de ella, podría haberlo hecho y con se ahorraría problemas pero no pudo verla ahí sentada viendo el mar triste, porque a pesar de la distancia que aun los separaba podía notar su postura caída y no podía soportarlo necesitaba estar a su lado consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que el haría cualquier cosa porque ella estuviera feliz, esos pensamientos lo hicieron asustarse un poco ya que con ello se daba cuenta que en muy poco tiempo estaba sentido cosas muy fuertes por ella pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer que él no se acercara a su lado, una vez que llego donde estaba ella le pregunto:

-¿Puedo sentarme?-ella había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que se había acercado así que cuando escucho que le hablaban lo miro un poco sobresaltada , el noto que había estado llorando y eso fue lo que necesito para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente en un intento de consolarla ella se aferró a él como si fuera su punto de apoyo sabía que apenas conocía a Jacob Black de que no tendría que dejar que estas cosas pasaran entre ellos pero necesitaba tanto un abrazo, y no un abrazo de cualquiera necesitaba un abrazo de Jacob…mientras lo abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar rememoro la conversación que había tenido con su familia ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dejado que ese recuerdo la atormentara desde que había llegado a la playa…

-Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora-exigió mientras se paseaba por el comedor había rechazado la sugerencia de su padre de que se sentara estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder mantenerse quieta-Y les aclaro que quiero la verdad, no quiero ni que me mientan ni que suavicen nada-les aclaro a todos pero su mirada recayó sobre su hermano Edward y su padre ya que ellos siempre suavizaban todo para que ella no sufriera y ya no era una niña necesitaba la verdad aunque doliera…

-Yo les dije que debíamos haberse lo dicho-dijo Emmett mientras miraba acusadoramente a Edward…

-Cierra la boca Emmett nadie pidió tu opinión-le espeto este molesto a lo que su hermano mayor lo miro bastante mal…

-No lo calles Edward, Emmett tiene razón tendrían que haberme dicho lo que estaba sucediendo-le dijo molesta-¡Por dios ella también es mi Mama!-le recordó dolida-¿Cómo pudiste haberme dicho que ella estaba bien cuando era una total mentira? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de asegurarme que los tratamientos estaban funcionando cuando se nota a la legua que no es así?-le pregunto dolida-Mil veces te pregunte si había complicaciones y me jurabas y perjurabas que estaba muy bien que estaba respondiendo magníficamente a los tratamientos- le recodo furiosa, Edward escucho todo sin inmutarse, esa actitud hizo que la furia de Vanesa aumentara aún mas no podía creer lo terco que podía ser su hermano-¿No piensas decir nada?-le grito cuando pasaron unos segundos y el siguió mirándola sin decir nada…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- le pregunto tranquilamente aunque en sus ojos se podía ver que se estaba conteniendo por no gritarle-Si tú ya sacaste tus propias conclusiones, para ti yo siempre soy el malo así que no voy a gastar saliva en hablar con una roca-le aclaro sin alterar su tono…

-Eres un imbécil-lo insulto furiosa…

-Vanesa por favor no le hables así a tu hermano-le ordeno Carlisle, su hija lo miro molesta pero no tardo en cambiar su mirada, por más enojada que estuviera jamás le faltaría el respeto a su padre ni siquiera con una mirada…

-Lo siento papa-se disculpó, su padre la miro levantando un ceja y ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje-Lo siento Edward-se disculpó con su hermano aunque en su tono podía escucharse perfectamente que aún estaba enojada este asintió con la cabeza pero sin dejar de mantener su expresión seria-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?-pregunto intentando calmarse mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes y subía su mirada en el techo…

-Porque es lo que mama quería-le contesto Jasper con calma, era muy raro ver a su hermano alterado el siempre mantenía la tranquilidad…

-Eso no es una excusa-le dijo-Ustedes lo sabían así que yo también lo tenía que saber-le aclaro…

-Vane no te mentimos, o por lo menos no del todo-le dijo cuidadosamente Rose mirándola-Mama había respondido bien a la quimioterapia, tú la viste en la entrega de premios a la que te acompañamos ella estaba muy bien, pero unas semanas después de que volvimos su organismo empezó a rechazar el tratamiento-le explico, Emmett le paso el brazo por los hombros y la estrecho contra si para consolarla ya que al hablar su hermana se había entristecido, Vanesa sabía que la quimioterapia era el tratamiento más violento que había para contrarrestar la leucemia pero también sabía que era el más efectivo y si su Madre estaba rechazándola significaba que había muy pocas esperanzas de que se salvara. Sintió como si toda la habitación empezara a girar se le aflojaron las piernas pero fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, Edward maldijo mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba hacia donde estaba ella para después obligarla a sentarse…

-No sé porque te haces esto, ¿Cuánto estarás aquí?¿ dos, tres días? y luego volverás a Los Ángeles y sufrirás cada día por no poder estar al lado de Mama, entiende que ella quería protegerte, quería que sufrieras lo mínimo posible, todos queríamos hacerlo-le dijo mientras le daba un vaso con agua, su hermano sonaba molesto pero Vanesa sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, sus hermanos siempre había entado pendiente de ella seguramente porque era la más pequeña pero Edward siempre había sido el que más la cuidada el que más la protegía y ella lo adoraba, aún estaba molesta y dolida porque le ocultaran la condición de su Madre pero más que nada estaba asustada, tenía terror de perder a Esme…

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado-dijo mientras intentaba alejar sus miedos…

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron sus hermanos y su padre…

-Que vine a quedarme, suspendí mi carrera por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que Mama…hasta que Mama…a hasta cuando sea necesario-no sabía que decir: hasta que Mama se recupere, hasta que muera…la segunda opción la aterraba…

-No Vanesa, esto es justamente lo que Mama quería evitar –le dijo Edward parándose- si tu dejas tu carrera por su enfermedad ella jamás se lo va a perdonar-le aseguro, sabía que su hermano tenía razón su Madre siempre había querido que ella fuera feliz y todos sabía que la música era lo que hacía feliz a Vanesa…

-¿Por qué ustedes si y yo no?-pregunto molesta-es totalmente injusto que ustedes dejen sus carreras de lado pero que yo siga tranquilamente con la mía- reconoció algo que siempre la había hecho sentirse culpable…

-No es lo mismos Vane, aparte nosotros no dejamos nuestras carreras de lado por la enfermedad de Mama -le dijo Rose- Emmett dejo el futbol porque hacía más de 10 años que se dedicaba a ello y creyó que ya era hora de cambiar, Edward sigue componiendo solo que ahora lo hace desde aquí y ya no da tantos conciertos como antes esa es la única diferencia, Jasper había dejado el ejército mucho antes de lo de Mama, Alice puede diseñar tranquilamente desde aquí solo debe viajar un par de veces al mes a Los Ángeles si tiene algún desfile, Papa trabaja en el hospital de aquí y yo había tomado la decisión se dejar el modelaje un año antes de que nos mudáramos aquí-le recordó su hermana mientras los demás asentían a sus palabras…

-De todos modos la decisión de suspender mi carrera la había tomado antes de saber la verdadera condición de mama y si no me creen pueden ver en la televisión los programas de música y algún que otro noticiero seguramente ya están hablando de ello-les aclaro…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Edward mirándola preocupado, algo muy grave había tenido que pasar para que su hermana tomara esa decisión…

-Nada, no sucedió nada-dijo automáticamente- necesitaba vacaciones y ahora que se lo de mama sé que fue lo mejor que pude hacer-agrego sin mirar a ningún miembro de su familia a la cara…

-Vanesa-la llamo su padre-¿Qué paso cariño?-le pregunto en un tono tan cariñoso que a Vanesa le costó poder hablar a causa del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta…

-Nada Papi ne…necesitaba vacaciones-dijo con vos rasposa a causa de sus esfuerzos por no llorar…

-Ni tú te crees eso-le dio su hermano Edward-Fue por el imbécil de Nahuel ¿verdad?-le pregunto su hermano mirándola directamente a los ojos. Vanesa tuvo la tentación de mentirle, pero sabía que de nada serviría tarde o temprano su familia se enteraría de la verdad y era mejor que lo supieran por ella en vez de por otra persona…

-Nahuel y yo nos separamos hace dos meses-le dijo sin mirar a nadie...

-¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar Edward entre dientes, Vanesa respiro hondo antes de contestarle...

-Que encontré a Nahuel con otra en su cama-dijo apretando los puños al recordar la escena, no quiso mirar a nadie porque sabía que todos sentirían lastima por ella y estaba cansada de la lástima que todo el mundo le tenía; si era verdad su novio la había engañado pero no era ni la primera ni la última mujer que le pasaría eso además ella era lo semejantemente fuerte para superarlo, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie...

-Ese maldito infeliz-escucho que decía Edward, entonces levanto la mirada hacia su familia...

-Ese bastardo va a saber quiénes son los hermanos Cullen-espero furioso Emmett mientras Jasper asentía a sus palabras...

-¡NO!-le dijo parándose y enfrentándose a ellos-¡No quiero ni voy a permitir que se entrometan en mi vida de esa forma yo me puedo defender sola!-les aclaro...

-Pero Vane...-empezó a decir Rose pero ella la interrumpió...

-Pero nada, les agradezco su preocupación por mí pero esto es algo que solo yo puedo arreglar y así lo hice-les dijo seria...

-Sí, dejando tu sueño de lado por lo que ese malnacido te hizo-ironizo Emmett molesto, cosa rara la verdad él siempre estaba sonriendo, todo en la vida se lo tomaba a broma...bueno, no todo, él podía ponerse muy serio y convertiste en el hombre de 28 años que era cuando se trataba de defender a su familia...

-¡Eso no es verdad!-le grito Vanesa...

-¿Así entonces que haces aquí en vez de estar en una gira o grabando un nuevo disco?-la presiono Rose...

-Visitar a mi familia-le contesto molesta-¿Desde cuándo visitar a la familia de uno se convierte en un crimen?-le grito más molesta...

-No es un crimen que nos visites, pero si lo es que abandones tu carrera, _TU SUEÑO_, por alguien que no lo merece-dijo Jasper con su tranquila vos haciendo que la tensión del momento se disipara un poco..._Oh Jasper y su bendita paz..._

-No lo hago por él lo hago por mí, necesito alejarme de todo por un tiempo-les aclaro-y ahora necesito un poco de aire, fue demasiado por un día-les dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba y comenzaba a ir hacia la puerta...

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Edward enojado mientras la seguía...

-Nose algún lado necesito tomar aire -respondió sin dejar de caminar, una vez afuera fue directo al auto que había alquilado...

-¿Estás loca?-Edward seguía molesto-No conoces Forck no puedes irte por ahí-le dijo acercándose a ella e impidiéndole subir al auto...

-Ed tengo un GPS para orientarme y un celular para llamarlos en caso de algún problema...

-Pero...

-Déjala Edward ya escúchate a tu hermana se puede cuidar sola-dijo interrumpiéndolos Bella mientras tomaba a su novio del brazo y lo obligaba alejarse del auto, el las miro desconcertado por un momento y luego frunció el ceño aun molesto pero permitió que Vanesa se subiera a su auto, esta miro a su nueva cuñada y le agradeció con una mirada su ayuda a lo que Bella solo sonrió...

-Cualquier cosa me llamas-le ordeno su hermano aun preocupado...

-Si papa- bromeo Vanesa mientras subía al auto, y arranco antes de que su hermano se arrepintiera. Estuvo conduciendo por un largo rato hasta que sin saber cómo en realidad se encontró en la entrada de una playa dejo el auto en estacionamiento y camino por la arena dejando que la fría agua del mar le acariciara sus pies. Se sentó en la arena y lloro, lloro por el idiota de Nahuel por su traición por la humillación que siento cuando lo encontró engañándola con Heidi, por no poder encontrar en la música la paz y el desahogo que necesitaba como tantas otras veces había podido hacer, pero principalmente lloro por su madre, por el miedo a perderla, por volver a pasar por lo mismo, po…

-¿Puedo sentarme?-se sobresaltó al escuchar que le hablaban levanto la mirada para ver quién era y su corazón se estrujo a verlo, era Jacob y sin que ninguno emitiera una palabra el sentó a su lado y la abrazo y ella por fin sintió un poco de paz en medio de tanto dolor se aferró a él y deseo nunca tener que solarlo.

-Lo siento-dijo Vanesa avergonzada mientras terminaba el abrazo había estado aferrada a él como una garrapata por lo que parecía horas…

-No tienes que disculparte por nada me encanta abrazarte-le aclaro Jacob sonriendo…Dios su sonrisa era hermosa y contagiosa, ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pelaste con tu familia?-le pregunto acomodando un mechón detrás su oreja…si Cullen la había hecho llorar disfrutaría mucho dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara…

-No…si…bueno si y no-dijo frunciendo el ceño, Jacob se mantuvo callado esperando su aclaración-Estoy enojada con ellos por habérmelo ocultado pero sé que lo hicieron para protegerme pero eso no cambia el hecho que me da mucha bronca que mintieran de esa forma.-dijo Vanesa tomando un puñado de arena y luego dejándolo caer otra vez…Jacob la miro sin saber muy bien que decirle porque no entendía de que hablaba-¿ No entiendes nada verdad?-pregunto al ver la cara de él, Jacob negó sonriendo y ella respiro hondo antes de explicarle todo lo que sucedía con su madre, el escucho atentamente y le tomo la mano apretándosela suavemente para darle valor cuando hablar de la enfermedad de su madre era demasiado dolor-ni siquiera sé porque te cuanto todo esto eres un desconocido yo no debería estar hablando de esto contigo-dijo nerviosa después de están unos minutos en silencio y levantándose rápidamente con la idea de irse rápidamente a su casa y dejar de cometer estupideces…

-Vanesa cálmate-dijo Jacob mientras la tomaba del brazo evitado que se fuera-me lo cuentas porque necesitas desahogarte y no somos totalmente desconocidos, si es verdad todavía no ha pasado ni un día pero eso no evita que podamos ser amigos, además yo conozco a tu familia desde hace un tiempo y sabia lo de tu madre-le aclaro para tranquilizarla…

-Si puede ser-dijo más calmada-hablando de eso ¿Quién eres exactamente y por qué mi hermano quería pegarte?-le pregunto recordando lo sucedido hacia unas horas…Jacob hizo una mueca ante la pregunta preferiría no meterse por esos lados pero le gustara o no debía decir algo…

-Bella es mi mejor amiga y a Cull…tu hermano no le agrada mucho la idea-dijo suavizando un poco…bastante la realidad…

-Es raro esta nueva faceta de mi hermano-comento-siempre ha sido celoso y hasta un poco posesivo sobre de mi pero nunca de una novia-le aclaro ante la mirada que le había hecho Jacob-creo que encontró la horma de su zapato-dijo divertida, Jacob a duras penas reprimió su enfado odiaba que le recordaran "la perfecta pareja que hacían Bella y el idiota"…

-Hum…-murmuro Jacob evasivo…

-Veo que el desagrado es mutuo-murmuro Vanesa, él se mantuvo callado…

-Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir porque sin…-se me interrumpió cuando su celular empezó a sonar -disculpa- dijo mientras atendía-Hola-contesto amable a la persona que llamaba pero todo la cortesía desapareció en cuanto reconoció la voz-¿Quién diablos te dio mi numero?-pregunto furiosa- No me importa nada de lo que quieras decirme, no vuelvas a llamarme-siseo al teléfono –Nahuel por mi puedes decirles lo que quieras, que me quede si voz, que me atropello un camión o mejor diles que Heidi consiguió lo que quería y se quedó con mi lugar, diles que sus métodos fueron MUY efectivos ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME O NO RESPONDO!-grito antes de cortar furiosa-imbécil -dijo mientras lo guardaba…

-¿Problemas?- pregunto Jacob intrigado, no quería estar en el lugar de ese tal Nahuel seguramente todavía le dolía el tímpano con el grito que le pego…

-No, molestias-aclaro mientras se limpiaba la arena de la ropa-me tengo que ir mi familia y debe de estar preocupada-

-Antes de que te valla quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Jacob.

-Claro ¿Qué?-

-¿Estas de paso? ¿O piensas quedarte por un tiempo aquí en Forck?-le pregunto Jacob, ahora que la conocía quería pasar más tiempo con ella-Por lo que me ha contado Bella eres una cantante famosa así que imagino que no debes e poder tomarte mucho tiempo libre-de verdad quería saber si iba a tener posibilidad de conocerla más, Vanesa tenía algo especial que lo atraía y no quería perder la oportunidad de descubrir que era sin importar hermana de quien fuera…

-Vine a vivir a Forck con mi familia por tiempo indeterminado, mi carrera de cantante tendrá que esperar mi familia es mucho más importante-le aclaro seria. Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír, su sonrisa era tan cálida y contagiosa que Vanesa no pudo evitar devolvérsela-Adiós Jacob gracias por escucharme- dijo y siguiendo un impulso lo beso en la mejilla.

-No fue nada-dijo Jake sin dejar de sonreír-¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu casa?-pregunto un poco preocupado ya había oscurecido y Vanesa no era de por ahí tal vez estaba desorientada.

-Tranquilo tengo un GPS y recuerdo el camino que tome para venir-le aseguro Vanesa antes d comenzar a caminar hacia donde había dejado estacionado el auto. Jacob la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció y luego sir poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se encamino hacia su casa.

Cuando llego después de calentar unas sobras que habían quedado del almuerzo, ya que su padre había ido a cenar a casa de su hermana, se tiro el sillón a ver un poco de televisión y mientras hacía zapping se detuvo en un canal de música al reconocer la foto de Vanesa en la pantalla y escucho lo que la conductora decía:

-Las autoridades de la disquera "KATARI & CIA" han dado a conocer la noticia de que la cantante Vanesa Cullen ha decidió tomarse una vacaciones indefinidas junto a su familia, esto ha sido una verdadera sorpresa para todos ya que la joven cantante se encuentra en su mejor momento artístico y apartarse de esa manera podría producir su desaparición total de la música. El presidente de la disquera Joham Katari ha declarado que ellos apoyan totalmente la decisión de la cantante y que la decisión no tiene nada que ver con problemas entre ellos pero no olvidemos que hace dos meses se dio a conocer la noticia que Vanesa Culle y su novio y representante Nahuel Katari (hijo del dueño de la disquera a la que pertenece la cantante) habían terminado la relación que mantenían desde hace dos años y aunque ninguno de los dos quiso dar las razones de la ruptura fuentes muy confiables aseguraron a que se debía un infidelidad por parte del representante y que a causa del dolor que esto le había producido a la cantante, Vanesa había decidido desvincularse de la música y refugiarse con su familia a algún lugar alejado de Nahuel Katari-Jacob escucho atentamente lo que decía la televisión y miro la foto del tal Nahuel, era alto pelo castaño oscuro y trenzado, ojos de color café oscuro y su color de piel era moreno. La conductora seguí hablando pero al había dejado de escuchar, recordaba que cuando la había llamado Vanesa había gritado el nombre Nahuel y por como lo había tratado se notaba que entre ellos la cosa estaba horrible. No sabía si era verdad o no lo que decían en la tele pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que lo iba a averiguar…


End file.
